Oats x Sexy Ghost Butt
by shionjiikari
Summary: Oats moves into a new house and has some course interactions with a resident ghost.
1. Prologue

Day One

I've just moved into a new house. It's faintly eerie, and I'm especially not comfortable with a cold chill down my back when I walk by the grand piano the house came with. I go to my room, comfortable with the door shut behind me, my heavy metal posters on the wall, and twenty notifications on Twitter. As I sit down, my computer screen at my face is staring me down with its sentimental value. I stare back.

Lustfully.

Its autofill already knows what I want when I put the third last letter of the alphabet in the search engine. The past few days I've been so lonely I'm too worn out from abusing my shaft that I don't open an incognito tab anymore. No one's going to come inside anyways. No one ever comes. Except me.

I close my eyes and carve the outline of my best friend's body into the inside of my eyelids. The shock value of the pain made me hold my stomach and curl over as I started to shake from my sobbing. I shut my eyelids as tight as I could, wringing the tears from my ducts. As my teardrop drew a line from my lower eyelashes to my chin, I felt the droplet splash on my flaccid tip. I opened my eyes as my blurry vision welcomed me to a foreign sight. A butt.

A female butt.

A sexy female butt.

But most importantly, a sexy female ghost butt. My red hot blushing cheeks evaporated all the tears from my face as I whimpered at the sight of such a beautiful ghost butt. Like a little kid in the theaters for Blowing Bubbles 3D, I lifted my hand to caress and appreciate the most breathtaking ghost butt I had ever seen. But my hand slipped right through.

The ghost spun around like a jump scare in a Korean ghost flash comic. I kicked my swivel chair back so hard my jeans around my ankles shot off my legs completely. The sexy ghost floated towards me as I asked what it wanted. She drifted towards my ear as she bit my earlobe and whispered 'ur gooch hairs'. I gasped as sexually as I could and hoped to God that my eyes rolled back didn't look stupid as I felt her ghost grip around my sturdy shaft. I moaned in delight as the ghost conjured a tornado of ghost wind around my rock hard cock. The ghost turned around and rubbed her sexy ghost butt in my face as she kept caressing my trembling dick. I screamed as deathcore as I could as I squirted all of the oats in my balls on her beautiful translucent face.

'I give a whole other meaning to trans-lucent', whispered the sexy ghost.

'Wait…What do you mean?'

She started to float out my door, but I saw her huge dick hanging from her pelvis. As she passed through the doorway she whispered 'I identify as a woman'. I ran to the doorway, but as soon as I lost sight of her, she disappeared.

But I've never slept so soundly before.


	2. A (Sexually) Confusing Dream

Day Two - 7:00 AM

I woke up this morning after the most amazing dream about the ghost in my house. Its beautiful bubble butt kept flashing before my eyes, but I also kept remembering that huge dick hanging on the other side. I can't stop thinking about how a guy made me cum so hard. Am I gay? Does this mean that I'm not as metal anymore?

I didn't know if the metal community was generally homophobic, but I just wasn't feeling too great about listening to some edgy-named metal band like 'failed abortion: an autobiography'. I decide to listen to something more ironic like dark side of the moon so I could forget about the dark side of the ghost's moon. With my Pink Floyd blasting, I whip out my pink floyd and bring up some Filthy Frank.

As I stroke my hard cock, I scroll down to the comments skillfully, since I'm left handed, and look carefully for the most obviously zany attention-seeking twelve-year-old to start thinking up a fantasy of giving her some attention she deserves. It doesn't take long, since Frank's fanbase has gotten a lot worse over time, so I close my eyes as I imagine the annoying little girl's hunched back accentuated by her gothic black corset as she sits at her computer.

She hears me behind her, and spins around in her grey swivel chair. At first I thought it had five legs, but then I noticed the legs of her chair were in the shape of a pentagram. I can't seem to move as I look up at her surprisingly beautiful face, moving ever so much closer to me. I shiver as I breathe deeply through my nose, looking over to her computer, noticing her background is the album cover of 119. Everything about this girl is blowing me away, especially the posters of Metalocalypse on her walls. I barely remember how close her face is to mine until she bites my earlobe and whispers "I heard you liked talented gothic girls."

I weakly let out a whimpery "Yeah?" before she runs her fingers through all of my hair and starts to talk again.

"I'd like to give you a birthday present and show you my talents."

I try to sigh, but I let out a moan instead as she pushes me onto her bed. I'm breathtaken as she straddles me and rubs her pelvis against my raging boner, perfectly flip-tucked right underneath my belt. She grinds me faster and faster as she starts to arch her back and throw her head back, whipping all of her hair in a beautiful circle ending behind her thoracic vertebrae. As she starts to slow down, she unzips my pants, ready to go all the way. As I enter her like a lottery, she moans loudly "I want your dick oatts," and I start to think about how clever her triple meaning was. I push her off of me and sit up, marveled by her amazing pun.

I'm engulfed with thoughts about where she came up with such beautiful wordplay, too invested to hear her yelling at me, wondering if I've gone [ableist slur]. I start to think about how I should tell her that she should be a rapper, but I feel a breeze circle my hard cock and I wake up from my fantasy.

I open my eyes, taking in things that I didn't expect from my surroundings, mainly the lack of the ghost. I get up, my dick now limper than a bizkit, flopping underneath my pants as I zip them up. I walk to my door, which I don't remember opening, and I look down the hallway.

I see the slightest glimpse of a ghost butt.

My breathing becomes weighty as I run to the end of the hallway, looking savagely down the staircase. I almost fall as I sprint down the stairs, more than eager to meet the ghost I can never forget one more time. I decide that I'm ready to open my mind to discover my sexuality, and I hear a soft moan to help me out. Silently creeping into the kitchen, I peek through the doorway and see the sexy ghost with its hand wrapped around its cloudy but firm dick. My cock twitches as it grows, blood investing in its growth like brokers every time i take a step towards the ghost.

But I've stopped.

I can't move anymore.

The ghost, sitting on the island table, spins its head around eerily. I try to back away, but my legs don't seem to carry me. Suddenly, the ghost rushes towards me, scaring the shit out of me, literally, as it takes my hands and spins me around with my arms behind my back. With its forceful gales it pushes me against the wall as I prepare for the pounding that will clearly take place.

"At least tell me your name," I cried out as I felt his gusts caressing my anus.

The ghost leaned towards my ear as I cringed at the feeling of his winds tickling and scratching the side of my head. I awaited its whisper patiently, standing as still against the wall as I could. I felt him breathe in, exciting me for the words to come, but I only felt a quick, violent thrust of his pelvis against my round ass.

I realized that I couldn't feel any pain as I sat up in bed, but the rest of the day is going to be really rough with a dream as vivid as this one.


End file.
